Super Nova
by purpledragon6
Summary: Wally is a firm believer in science. But one new student at school may change all that. Not a good summary. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Friday. Finally.

_"Its Friday, Friday gotta get down on Friday."_ Wally thought as a smirk spread across his face.

In just seven hours he would be back at home chilling and not having to think about his stupid teacher until the bell on Monday morning. The speedster smiled and leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk and closed his eyes and began to day dream about what stupid 'adventures' he had planned for him and his friends Dick and Roy who would be visiting him later that night. A whole list of 'adventures' to be precise.

_1. Ride a shopping cart down the side of the mountain._

_2. Snowboard down mount Kill-a-man-jar-O! (as he called it)_

_3: Bunj jump the Eiffel tower._

_4: skydrive Roy's tru-_

"Class, we have a new student joining our class today." Wally's teacher Mrs. Parker said setting down her chalk and opening the door. "Her name is Georgia Summers, and I want you to all make her feel welcome."

And with that being said a young thin teen entered the room. She looked alot like Artemis, only she had dark purple/black locks held off her forehead by a silver head band. She wore a dark purple romper and black thigh high boots. Now theres something you don't see everyday.

"Georgia, you may sit in the open seat behind Wallace." Mrs. Parker said gesturing to the open seat.

"Alright, thank you Mrs. Parker." Georgia said in a very quiet voice. It was a strange voice, light and quiet but with an accent of some kind that Wally didn't recognize.

As Wally pondered over the thought he didn't notice the girl was now standing over him.

"Excuse me, your pillow is my new desk so if you don't mind." Georgia said in almost a growl.

A few people began to giggle. Wally sat up and frowned at the girl who still hadn't sat down yet.

"Excuse ME George but your 'desk' is waiting." Wally said trying to impersonate the girl.

Georgia began to blink slowly a few times then sat back down.

"Yeah, whatever." Georgia mumbled.

"OK class, please open your history books to page 99." Mrs. Parker said and after that Wally stopped listening.

* * *

About half an hour later a silence fell over the class. Silent reading time. Wally's favorite time of class. The time of day when the teacher shuts up and stops teaching you until the bell rings. Also the time of day where Wally could take a nap without interruptions. So once again he leaned back in his chair and propped his legs on his desk and laid his head on- Georgia's desk.

"Wallace!" Her voice hissed as she clasped the sides of his head with her strong fingers. "Your supposed to be reading!"

"Oh I'm sorry, is my beauty distracting you?" Wally said snickering abit.

"Now, your head on my text book is!" Georgia whispered making her voice more quiet.

"Then just move your book back abit." Wally said wrinkling his nose.

"How about you move your head back." Georgia suggested trying to push his head off.

"I'm pretty comfy here, how about later?" Wally laughed but didn't expect her to close her history book and smack him with it.

"THAT IS ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Mrs. Parker snapped but was cut off by the ringing bell.

Wally jumped up and went to leave but was caught by the frail hand of his teacher.

"Ten minutes you two." The teacher said sitting Wally down and closing the door.

Ten minutes seemed like ten hours to the hungry speedster who was now missing his lunch.

"Ugh..." He groaned.

"Oh quiet down Wallace, ten minutes is almost up." The teacher said folding her arms.

60 grueling seconds later the bell rang and Wally jumped up and ran towards the door. Georgia was still seated. Wally rolled his eyes and turned back to face the door.

"You coming George?" He snickered.

"Wally, who are you talking to? Georgia left before you." Mrs. Parker said looking up from her book.

"Wha-." Wally looked over to where Georgia would've been. But wasn't.

Now there was something you don't see everyday...


	2. Chapter 2

Its kinda like a mirror complex.

Your looking at yourself one second, the next second theres someone behind you and before you can turn around their gone.

* * *

Well twice Georgia has pulled this mirror complex crap.

* * *

**Central City High school. 3:30 Am.**

Wally sat on the steps of the school, tapping his foot against the pavement. Dick and Roy were an hour late, but that wasn't what was troubling the Speedster. What was troubling him was the thought of that strange girl. Finally he heard the old truck slowly pull into the parking lot, and saw the little bird, who wasn't so little anymore do to a major growth spurt jump out of the vehicle.

He threw an arm in the air, from what Wally could see he was gripping a clipboard with several white papers attached to it. His list of adventures to go on. Wally jumped up and ran towards the boys and tackled them in tight hugs, but quickly let go.

"DICK! QuickIneedyoutolookupsomeone namedGeorgiaSummers!" Wally said quickly grabbing at the boys jacket, searching for the mini lap-top he always carried with him.

"Dude! Knock it off!" Dick yelped pulling his phone outta his back pocket and quickly typed down the name.

Roy walked over to Wally and pulled him off of Dick and gave him a good slap to the face then began to shake him.

"Whaaat issss withhh yooou!?" Roy demanded when he finally let him go.

"Look, theres this new chick at school and shes very strange. I'm growing suspicious of her." Wally said, when he looked past Roy's shoulder he saw her.

Even in the semi-cold weather she only wore a jean jacket, and walked in a slow shuffle, most kids would've been flying down the streets and into their warm homes but she seemed to be in no hurry.

"There she is!" Wally yelped jumping and pointing to her.

Georgia jumped and accidentally spilling her homework pages on the frozen ground. Roy was quick to turn his head, he paused and stood staring in the spot for several seconds. His head was blocking Wally's vision.

"You see her? Alittle strange looking right? and get this! I think she can teleport!" Wally said.

"Theres no one there." Roy said stepping aside so Wally could see.

Sure enough, no one, not even a single paper was left. Neither male could think much of it because at that second Dick walked over to them.

"Well I looked up Georgia for you, she used to live in Paris, was the fastest girl on her track team and is 15 years old." Dick said reading off his phone.

Roy snickered and elbowed Wally in the ribs.

"Teleporter? More like athlete." He laughed, and was about to say something else but Dick cut in.

"Apparently shes staying with her Aunt at this address." He said flipping his phone around for them to see.

**_478 WestLake rd. _**

**__**"Boys, get your weird-hunting gear. We're going on an investigation." Wally said with a smirk.

"Dude! Are you suggesting we break and enter into the new girl's house!?" Dick yelped.

"Not necessarily." Wally said reaching into his book bag and pulling out a math book. "Georgia has 'forgotten' her math book. And as the good people we are, we have to return it."

Dick sighed and crumpled his to-do list and got back into the truck and printed up the directions to WestLake road.


End file.
